G-Man Love
by PikaPalAllDaway
Summary: Ash Ketchum is a powerful trainer and is the leader of the most elite G-man squad. He's prepared to tak down anything that comes his way...or is he? Can a certain May Maple catch him off guard and break all his ways? THANKS TO idotpart1 FOR BETA-ING! :))))
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth and I got everything I wanted. My best friend Dawn says I'm extremely modest even though I have all the money I need at my fingertips. My presence was graced only with a few bodyguards to protect me and still I find myself in the face of danger. I went to karate lessons ever since I was four and I'm proudly holding my title as a third degree black belt. Dad said it was to defend myself, I laughed in his face when he said that but still went to the damn classes.

But now, in my house with a knife pressed against my throat, I think it's safe to say he was right.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A nineteen year old boy jogged down the streets of Petalburg City. He just got off duty from work and he was enjoying every second of it. Beside him ran two Pokemon, a Lucario and a Pikachu. He was getting many stares from people particularly the female gender. Even at a young age, he truly looked like a male model. His raven black hair was combed in a spiky fashion with strands of hair covering his auburn eye. He had a strong jaw and defined cheekbones. But that wasn't where most of the attention was. He wore a tight fitting shirt that showed off his eight packs. His biceps contracting with each movement. He flashed a grin at a group of girls openly flirting with him and winked at who seemed to be the leader of the troop. They immediately giggled and waved back. He took his earbuds out and jogged past a large house. Petalburg Gym the sign read. The boy marveled at the large building before turning around to continue his run. A few steps later he felt a wave of something fall over him. More specifically, an aura of danger. The young adult stopped mid-step before sighing and turning back around to the large building.

"Why must trouble always find me?" he spoke his deep voice in a whine.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Max Maple was a smart kid, he often teased his sister and used to run his mouth. But at a time like this, he knew to shut up. Especially when he spotted a man enter through their porch door behind May and the crazy kidnapper. His eyes widened but immediately returned them to their original size so the masked man will not have suspicion against Max. The man put a finger to his lips and whispered something to a poke ball. A quiet entrance later, Max saw a cool looking Pokemon. It had a massive poof of hair behind it and razor sharp claws. It's main coloration was black and red a complete contrast to it's sharp white teeth. The mysterious trainer seemingly disappeared, but that's when he saw the Pokemon's eyes glow. The kidnapper had an immediate reaction. He dropped the knife and was looking around madly. Caroline and Normal looked baffled and that's when Max pointed out the Pokemon. May immediately ran over to her parent's side crying loudly, burrowing her face into Norman's chest. The glow from the eyes of the Pokemon finally ceased and the masked intruder growled in frustration. He picked up his knife once again and charged at the petrified family before a foot stuck out and tripped him. Max and his family turned to see the young man who was looking bored at the intruder.

"Really? That's all you've got?" The deep and alluring voice challenged. The man growled and swung at the ebony haired man. The trainer swiftly ducked and dodged all of the knife swings with grace and even back flipping to dodge another. May looked on, a blush adorning her face as the man fought but steeled her eyes, both of them were strangers, and she would fight the man once he's done. Let himself weaken and take both of them out in a smooth move and turn them in to the police. The auburn eyed trainer sent a swift roundhouse kick when an opening presented itself and sent the man doubling over. He quickly hit the back of his neck and smacked his head onto the wall, knocking him out.

"Now that's taken care of, what the heck was he doin-" The young male spoke turning around to face the family when he was kicked in the gut by the attacked girl. A small oomph escaped his full lips as he staggered back not expecting it.

"Damn, you sure can kick." He grunted dodging a punch. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back and pinned her to ground. Max snickered at his sister's flustered face while she glared at him to do something. Max chuckled before stopping, the color draining from his face as he put his hands up. The raven haired trainer turned around and let a groan out. There the thief was standing with a gun outstretched pointing at the trainer. He smirked and the gun fired with bang. Before the bullet could even reach teen a metallic tail appeared in the path of the bullet and ricocheted off it and lodged itself in the wall. A lucario lowered his tail and growled. A Pikachu appeared landing on top of the intruder's head and shocked him to oblivion. Lucario and the mysterious Pokemon walked up to their master while Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. The stranger picked the pokemon up off his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek with Pikachu's.

Caroline and Norman smiled at the bond the young teen had with his Pokemon. Max looked up at the towering stranger with stars in his eyes.

He flipped open a cellphone and punched in a number. "Hey Paul, yeah I need a favor…..No I did not get into trouble…..Okay fine maybe I did but I need you and the team to get down here, I just took down a robber at the Petalburg Gym….I know it's supposed to be our break but you know trouble follows me everywhere….all right….thanks man." He pulled out a chair from the dining table and a rubix cube from his pocket and got to work at solving it. A couple minutes later, the thief had started to wake up but the teenage dude said Pikachu's name without even looking up and the little mouse shocked him once more sending him into the realm of dreams.

A while later, a few guys walked in with an Officer Jenny. They were all attractive but the raven haired teen with the Pikachu was admittedly cuter. There were three of them. A purple haired guy who looked like he didn't want to be here, a blondie who had a passive look on his face and lastly an auburn haired boy who screamed arrogant prick. The Officer Jenny looked at the teen and sighed.

"Why is it always you Ash?"

The teen scoffed and responded, "It's not like I want this to happen on my break, but trouble seems to follow me everywhere Jen. What am I supposed to do? Walk away?"

"I feel bad for your mother, poor thing." She smirked and ruffled his styled and slightly sweaty hair, "I want you on the train heading to Kanto when your break is over, and don't get into any more trouble. Understand?"

"She's right Ashy-boy, we can't keep cleaning up your messes." The auburn haired boy snickered.

"Shut it Gary." Ash scowled.

"He's got a point you know…" The purple haired boy grunted while the blond one nodded along to both of the boys' arguments.

"Screw all of you guys." Ash bit out, "It's not my fault that I get all the problems. All I was doing was going on my run and my aura sensed this guy's repulsive aura and I couldn't let them get screwed over. So yeah…"

"Anyways, good to see you again Ash, Paul, Gary and Trip and once more, thank you for your remarkable services in the force these past few months." Officer Jenny saluted them and turned to the Maple family. The group of four left and there was silence as the teal haired officer handcuffed the intruder and set him aside with a Growlithe keeping charge.

May spoke up wanting to know her mysterious savior, "Who were they?"

Jenny looked proud at the mention of them. "They, my dear May Maple, are the best squad of the G-Men organization led by Lance, Champion of kanto. They even work with the champions to neutralize threats such as Team Rocket. They are also Lance's right hand men in a situation and a few of his best friends. I had the pleasure of working with them the past few months on a Team Rocket here in Petalburg. You know of the attacks on the Gym and the Pokémon Centers correct?"

Norman and Caroline sighed in relief knowing that the kid was not just somebody trying to play hero. "Well make sure to tell them thank you because we never got the chance. We probably will never see them again."

May nodded thinking the same thing, but how wrong was she.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a day after the attempted robbery, and May couldn't get that dark-haired stranger out of her mind. When she closed her eyes, she could see his beautiful auburn eyes challenging her to make another move, and his full lips naturally falling in a smirk. May squirmed while hugging her pillow, and flopped backwards on her bed. How could someone so young be so _hot_? And be the leader of the most elite G-Man Squad? Her thoughts were interrupted when her mother called her and Max down for dinner. She groaned, set the pillow she had been squishing aside, and made her way down to dinner. It was fairly quiet, and her dad kept checking over his shoulder to see if anyone was coming toward the dining room. That's when she noticed her mom was shifting in her seat, trying to conceal her worry about something. Apparently, Norman had noticed it as well and spoke, "Caroline, what is it?"

That's when she exploded, "I'm just really happy! One of my good college friends recently made contact with me, and we started to catch up! She lives in Kanto, and has invited us to come over, if possible. I was just worried about your job and the kids' school."

Norman smiled at Caroline, "Of course we can go honey, the kids can take a week off from school, and I can take a break for a few days so I can fly you there and come back."

May beamed, she loved travelling and Kanto was one of the few places she hadn't been to yet. She slapped her hands on the table, "Then it's settled, it's a family vacation to Kanto!" she cheered.

Max whooped with joy, "Think of all the new types of Pokémon, and can we meet Lance? Pretty please?"

Norman laughed, "I'll see what I can do, but I'm sure Lance will be able to spare us some time. Maybe we can find the nice group of boys that saved May here and thank them.

May huffed, "The guy was too arrogant. I didn't like him one bit."

Max and Caroline shared a look and smiled a knowing smile, "Sure you don't like him May? I remember seeing a blush when he held your hand to help you up." Max spoke, slyly.

May blushed and defiantly turned her head, "I did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Children! No arguing at the dining table!" Caroline scolded. The kids looked at each other, gave the other a glare, and sat down to finish dinner. "Remember, you must be on your best behavior when we go to Delia's house. She has a son who's about a year or two older than you May, so you might be able to become friends with him, but I'm sure you'll find a friend in Pallet Town."

"Can I go to Dawn's house tomorrow? She wants me to help her with some contest moves before the circuit starts up again."

"Sure honey, make sure that you get home by 6:30 for supper." Caroline replied while clearing the table.

"Dad, can we go to the ranger office tomorrow? I want to see if those guys might still be there." Max asked, a little hopeful that he would get to see his new idol again.

Norman thought about it a little, 'I suppose it wouldn't hurt, but I doubt that they would still be there. After all, they are very busy men."

Max smiled, "It's okay if they're not there, but if they are, I want to talk to the guy who pinned May down when she tried to fight him! That cool pokemon was something I've never seen before, and I want to know more about it and any other new pokemon he has!"

Caroline and Norman smiled at their son's enthusiasm towards pokemon, there was no doubt that he would become a trainer one day, and eventually take over the gym. Norman wished May would have been the one to take it over, but she seems more interested in contests than battling. Her best friend, Dawn, introduced it to her during their last year of school, and the second she got her starter, Torchic, she was off to become a contest master. The contest circuit ended a few weeks ago, and May had to return home for school again. Both parents loved their children, but there were some times when they wished that they would just grow up. May was seventeen but she insisted on acting ten, while Max was nine but with the maturity of a thirteen-year-old (though sometimes, he lets the act go and becomes nine again, especially when it comes to pokemon).

The family helped their mom/wife with the dishes, and headed up to bed. Max set his alarm extra early just so they wouldn't miss the G-Men in the morning, while May fell asleep thinking of an annoying auburn-eyed boy.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Morning seemed to come quicker today than any other day for Max, as he woke up a whole hour before his 8:00 am alarm. He leaped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom that May and him shared. Quickly brushing his teeth, he ran downstairs into the kitchen, nearly crashing into his mom who had just finished making breakfast.

"Woah, honey. What's the rush?" Caroline asked a hyperactive Max, she had never seen him this excited and energetic in the morning.

"Dad and I have to go! I don't want to miss the guy that saved us!" Max shouted back, already running towards the gym where his dad probably was. Max slammed into the double doors that connected the gym to the house, and pushed them open. He ran to his dad who was talking to a challenger he probably beat, and waited for them to finish.

As soon as the trainer waved goodbye and turned his back, Max took his dad's hand and dragged him over to the garage to leave.

"Slow down champ! I gotta let Officer Jenny know that we are going to come, and maybe she'll tell us if they are still there,"

"Hurry up Dad!" Max yelled back. "We don't want to miss them!"

When father and son climbed into the car, May left to go to Dawn's house. As she biked down the street, her thoughts went back to the mysterious guy that saved her. She couldn't understand why Max idolized him so much. After all, he was probably another pompous jerk. She rolled to a stop in front of a small, quaint little home, and smiled. Dawn could take her mind off of things.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Max leaped out of the car in excitement as soon as they reached the police station, already rushing to the entrance. When Max barged in, Officer Jenny grabbed him by the ear and pulled him back. "Now, now, Max, despite Ash saving you guys last time, they're tired and Gary is still hurt...take it easy, okay?"

"Alright Officer Jenny! Can I go see them now?"

Norman had lumbered in at this point and grabbed Max's shoulder as he started to sprint to the door, "These are fully trained soldiers Max, it's probably a good idea to take it easy so you don't startle them. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you…"

"I'll be fine dad," Max replied, shrugging off his dad's hand. He knocked, and a purple-haired guy opened the door. He looked confused for a moment and recognition lit his eyes.

"You guys are part of the family Ash saved right?"

"Umm...we don't know who Ash is, but if he's the one with the really cool pokemon, then yeah!" Max replied enthusiastically.

"Hey, the name's Paul. Alpha team's sniper and medic. Come inside, and make yourselves at home. Sorry about the mess, we just crashed here after the mission, and pigged out a little." Paul stated, before opening the door wider. It was a large room with a TV, couch, and a small coffee table with pizza boxes stacked sky high. The trash can was overflowing with ramen cups and bloody bandages. Norman thought it was disgusting, but Max thought it was awesome. He wanted to be away from home and live with a unit that was practically family. _G-Men are so cool!_ He thought, before taking a seat on the couch.

"Guys! Get your asses out here! We've got company!" Paul turned to the father and son pair and apologized, "Sorry about the language."

"It's alright, " Norman replied, eyeing the gun just laying on the TV stand.

A blonde haired with a bow-shaped haircut walked in yawning, "Who's that?"

"Part of the family Ash saved, " Paul replied, before sitting on the stool next to the window.

An auburn haired man came out next, who smirked at them and introduced himself, "I'm Gary, the bomb and arson expert. The blonde is Barry, he's our resident nerd. Can hack into virtually anything." Max noticed the limp to Gary's step, and the corner of a bandage peeking out of his purple shirt.

"Are you hurt?' Max asked.

"Observant, kid. Yeah, got grazed by a bullet while trying to save a pokemon caught in the crossfire." He replied, wincing at the memory.

"Sorry if I'm nosy," Max said, ashamed at being so insensitive.

"It's alright, things happen." Gary spoke, waving the kid off.

"Our medic, Trip, went out to get supplies before we head back to Kanto. Unfortunately, I don't think he'll be back in time for you to meet him," Barry informed them before continuing, "Ash is on his morning run, he should've be back now."

The door opened, and Gary grinned, "Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Hey Ashy-boy! Enjoy your run?"

"I actually went pokemon hunting, something told me I would be visited today and I decided to catch a gift." A voice behind Max said, as he turned, a grin appeared on his face. It was the same guy, a bit sweaty and breathless, but still the black haired man that beat May in a fight.

"Oh my gosh! It's so great to meet you again!" Max yelled, jumping up and out of his seat.

Ash smiled at the boy's enthusiasm, "Now that almost all of us are present, care to introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Norman Maple ,and this is my son Max Maple. I'm the Petalburg gym leader, I specialise in normal types," Norman introduced himself, sticking out a hand.

Ash accepted the handshake and smiled, "Ash. Leader of this unit. Nice to meet you. I trust everyone introduced themselves?"

At his team's nods, he turned to Max. "I know you're a little too young to be a trainer, so I brought you a pokemon that is easily handled, and can be a great friend now and an amazing battler later. I promised this guy a good home when I caught him, so make good on that promise, yeah?"

Max nodded eagerly, and accepted the pokeball presented to him, "Pokeball go!"

A bright flash later, and a ralts materialized in front of Max. Stars shined in his eyes as he hugged the little pokemon. "This is so cool! Wait till I show May!"

Ash ruffled the kid's hair and smiled down at him. "Now that I've introduced you to your new friend, how about you meet a few of mine?"

"Really?! Can I meet the pokemon you used the other day!"

"Sure, I'll make Paul introduce you to all our buddies outside." Paul nodded at that statement, and grabbed the row of belts that were hung on the coat hanger hooks. Each were filled with a team of six pokemon. Paul motioned for Max to follow him, and they went outside together.

Norman turned to Ash, "I can't describe my gratefulness to you for saving my family."

"It's alright sir, saving people is our job. And frankly, we're damn good at it."

Norman's smile slipped into a frown, "I'm sorry you have to go through all of this Team Rocket business. Creating Mewtwo was crossing the line."

Ash smiled sadly, "It's what I'm paid to do. I used to be a trainer, and did pretty well in the circuit, but I felt that my calling was saving people and not just battling. I love my job sir, even if it gives my mother heart attacks every day. Besides, Mewtwo is with someone he trusts and won't be a problem any time soon."

Norman laughed at that and clapped the young man's shoulder, "Rest up son, and have a good journey home to Kanto. Maybe we will meet again."

"Thank you sir. Maybe we will…"

Ash and Norman shook hands, and the unit members saw them off.

"Ash, why did you give him a ralts?" Paul asked, confused at his leader's actions.

"No reason," Ash replied, not willing to give a clear answer.

Gary smirked, "Ashy-boy has a crush on the sister, so might as well get close to the brother."

Ash slapped Gary upside the head and closed his eyes, "It's nothing like that, shut up and pack your things…" He said flippantly to Gary, before going into his room, thinking about a brown -haired spitfire.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Norman thought about the G-Men team he met today. Arceus knows what they went through on New Island. Something Max said while describing all the different kinds of pokemon caught his attention though, "...apparently Ash's last pokemon trusted only him and doesn't answer to anyone else…" Norman smiled. Ash's words echoing in his mind. He was surprised the league would let him have the pokemon, but then again, the young man was quite the enigma. Norman pushed all the thoughts out of his head as he concentrated on the road. A mysterious person indeed.

 **THANKS TO idotpart1 FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

May was bursting with excitement! Today was the day! The day to fly over to Kanto had finally come! She was so excited that she couldn't even sleep the night before. Her mind was restless as she thought about the new pokemon and sights to see. Not to mention all of the awesome food...she could already smell and taste the native curries and meats. As she lugged her large suitcase down the stairs and into the living room, her thoughts went back to the mysterious guy who saved her. She couldn't get him out of her head no matter how much she tried, his face popped up everywhere! Max described him as if he was some sort of a hero and was practically worshipping him. She was really surprised when he got a ralts from that guy. It's really hard to get a ralts around here, and giving it away? She would have never done that. An annoying high pitched voice interrupted her thoughts, "May. You're late," Max cut in, while flipping a page of the book he was reading. Ever since he got that Ralts, he was researching about psychic pokemon and how to take care of them. May didn't understand why the black haired boy would even think about gifting her annoying brother. She wouldn't waste a single drop of effort for the nuisance.

"So what if I was! No one cares, Max!" She snapped at her sibling.

"Were you actually getting ready or…."

"Or what?" She challenged.

"Or you were thinking about a certain black haired boy…." Max spoke slyly, his features twisting into a mischievous smirk.

May glared at her little brother for bringing up that cocky jerk from that day. Sure he had a kinda cute smile and the way his muscles contracted while he fought was hot...May slapped her cheeks. _Get a hold of yourself_ she scolded and looked away from Max. He smirked victoriously, and suddenly, the only thing May wanted to do was wipe that smirk off his face...the hard way. Her hand was dangerously close to giving him a noogie and maybe strangling him when her mother clapped her hands, breaking her torture fantasies.

"Great! Everyone's here! Norman dear, can you get the bags into the car while I lock the house?" Caroline spoke cheerily, just as excited for this trip as May.

May smiled, it was nice to see her mother so happy. She knew her mother was a trainer herself for a while and loved travelling. May knew she got her thirst for adventure from her mother more than her father. Norman always liked Petalburg and never felt the need to travel outside of his hometown.

As her mom and dad got the bags and locked the house, May and Max buckled themselves into their jeep and settled in for the long drive to the airport.

It was quite a while until they got to the airport and checked in. May felt stiff and sore from sitting down for three hours and the road wasn't smooth either. Sometimes it really sucked living in a town that was practically in the middle of the woods. May popped her back and stretched while she looked out the window of the boarding room. Max was busy playing with ralts on the carpeted floor and her parents were reading magazines.

Finally, their plane was called and the family boarded. May yawned, and settled into her extremely comfortable first-class seat. Leaning back in her chair, she placed the complimentary pillow under her head and readily fell asleep.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Ash! You're coming home today? That's wonderful honey! Are your friends going to be staying for a while?" A brown haired woman exclaimed happily. Her face showing up on small communications device all G-Men had.

"Yeah, the team and I are going to stay for a few days before going back over to base." The black haired youth replied while he bustled about trying to pack all of his things.

"Alright, see you the- oh wait! Before I forget, I'll have guests over in a few days Ashy. They'll be staying in the house so we have to kick you and your friends out for a couple of days! Hope you don't mind! Take care!" The line went dead.

Ash stared at his G-Man transceiver, not sure what happened. He'd been kicked out of his own house? He shook his head at his mother's antics and zipped up his bag. Making his way outside, he made sure the house was clean and they didn't leave any guns behind or anything. Satisfied, he closed and locked the door behind him.

"Finally, man you take forever!" Barry exclaimed after letting out a yawn.

"I'm making sure that you pigs haven't left a complete mess of the place, poor Officer Jenny has to clean this up you know?" He shot back.

"All of you need to cool it," Paul spoke coldly while Trip checked their supplies one more time.

"Alright, we're good. Just throw Ash's shit in the back and he can go." Trip muttered while jumping into one of the two jeeps offered by Officer jenny to get them to the port.

"Wooh! Kanto sweet Kanto! Here we come!" Ash cheered while lifting his suitcase into the back. He quickly leaped into the driver's seat and smirked at Gary who quickly got in the other Jeep. As soon as Barry, Paul and Trip jumped into one of the cars, Ash and Gary sped off. It was tradition for them to race back to the port or airport whenever they were in another region. The boys were pretty used to the sudden start, but it didn't stop them from clutching the seats for their life.

"Ash...please...slow down," Trip groaned as another pothole made him hit his head on the roof of the car.

Ash smirked at the Unova native, "Then it wouldn't be a race would it?"

Paul groaned next to Trip and wondered how Barry was doing in the other car.

Less than an hour passed by as they swerved into the parking lot of the port where two officers were waiting to take back the cars. They saluted to Ash as the team got their bags out of the car. Ash waved as they drove off at a reasonable speed this time.

"I win again Ashy-boy, when are you going to learn that I'm the better driver?" Gary snickered.

"You won five out of the twenty something races we've done. I'll believe that you're the better driver when grumpig fly," said Ash, shaking his head until he noticed a large object at the dock, "Alright, there's our ship. Time to go home."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"May! May wake up!" Max yelled, shaking his sister. The plane had landed a few seconds ago and they were starting to get out. May just turned away from the annoying voice and continued to sleep. Max grew irritated and ripped the blanket covering his sister off of her. She still didn't wake up. Well, drastic times called for drastic measures. He called an attendant over and asked her for some ice. Almost reading his mind, she smiled and gave the ice to him, "Don't bother your sister too much okay?"

Max smirked, "No promises…"

He felt particularly evil when he snuck up on her and pulled the neck of her shirt back. He dropped the ice right down her back and ran as fast as he could to his parents who were already outside.

"MAX MAPLE! I'm going to kill you!" May appeared at the doorway of the airplane and shot down the stair while chasing her little brother. Finally having enough of this nonsense, Caroline grabbed both of their ears and made them stand still.

"I will not tolerate this kind of behavior! Understood!" She spoke sternly while twisting their ears a bit. Max and May cried out and apologized to their mother but still shot glares at each other.

Norman smiled at his family, "Anyway, let's get to our hotel room and freshen up, Lance has agreed to meet with us and show us Kanto League Headquarters."

May grinned, "That's awesome! How'd you get him to do that dad?"

"We were old friends back in the day, Caroline isn't the only one with friends in Kanto."

"Dad's so awesome!" Max spoke, awe coating every word.

"Let's go!" May yelled, already running to the gate to get their suitcases. "Kanto here we come!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ash sighed as the sea breeze ruffled his hair. He loved boats and sailing in general. Pikachu squealed as his Croconaw squirted some water from the ocean onto the yellow mouse. He sparked and Ash had to stop his best friend from shocking his Croconaw and in turn hurting the surrounding pokemon as well.

"You guys are such a pain in the ass…" he muttered. Pikachu looked at him innocently and squeaked meekly. He smiled and rubbed his pokemon's head and looked out at the vast ocean.

"Ash!" Gary screamed. Immediately Ash turned around and had a pokeball in hand, he was tense and ready to attack if necessary. That's when he saw his snorlax had trapped Gary under its large body. He sighed in defeat, _As if anything they would call me for was serious._ "Snorlax, why are you sitting on Gary?"

Snorlax just grunted and pointed at his fruit basket. When Ash counted off how many of each were there, he found one pissing pecha berry. He looked at Gary and noticed that his lips were glistening with something. His suspicions were confirmed when Gary's tongue shot out and licked up the last of the juice on his lips. Ash rolled his eyes.

"Gary stop stealing Snorlax's fruit. I swear, between the two of you, you can strip Kanto of its orchards. "

"Aww...come on Ash, can't you get him off of me! I'm going to get sick!"

"Well that's your fault now isn't it?"

"I hate you."

"Snnooorrrr…" The gluttonous pokemon groaned as it got back onto its stubby feet.

Gary popped his back as he stood up, and smirked at Snorlax, "But I have to say that that pecha berry was delicious." He taunted smacking his lips in an obnoxious manner. Ash let his face fall into his hands, leave it to his childhood friend to taunt a pokemon. A powerful one at that. When does he learn?As if on cue, Snorlax charged and started chasing Gary around. He sat on the floorboards of the deck and rested his head against a wall. When would he ever get peace with these idiots around?

Pikachu snickered at his master's plight and ran off to join Snorlax in punishing gary. Sounds of thundershocks being deployed and Gary's shouts and yelps reached his ears moments after Pikachu had left.

Ash smiled and shook his head fondly, he and his team had become like brothers. He directed his attention to the setting sun and let himself relax as he made his way home.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Dad! Is this it?" Max spoke with his face pressed up against the glass as a large, modern looking building graced his view. As they made their way through the security gates and received their visitor passes, May and Max released their pokemon to enjoy the in-facility habitats. As they waited in the lounge room, May and Max watched all of the pokemon and G-Man train through the glass. The obstacle courses looked fun and May was itching to try on of them. Being a slight fitness freak, she loved the outdoors and didn't mind sweating a bit. Max was watching the pokemon mock-battle and seeing all of their unique characteristics in action.

"Hey look May, there's a killing house match going on (1)," Max spoke looking at the TV

situated in the corner of the room.

May watched, enraptured as two teams went against each other while avoiding all of the booby

traps set in the stone building. It was clear that one team was infinitely better than the other because their movements were smooth and you could tell they knew each other well. Their communication was silent efficient and the team leader seemed to have a sixth sense as he evaded all of the traps and opposing team members. She wasn't surprised that they won.

"Hello Norman, fancy seeing you after all these years."

"Lance!"

May turned to see a red haired man walk through the glass doors. So this was the kanto champion huh? She glanced at her brother who seemed to be completely in awe of the older trainer.

"It's good to see you looking so well after all these years. This is your family huh? They look wonderful. You must be Caroline, Norman told me about you when we caught up over the phone." Lance spoke, his words fluid and authoritative. You could tell he was a leader just by watching him speak. His posture and tone of voice demanded respect, and May instantly wanted to be like him. Their Hoenn champion, Wallace, wasn't a bad trainer, not by a long shot, but he lacked the authoritative image. He seemed so laid back that May couldn't see herself looking up to him, but Lance was a whole new story.

"Wow! This is so cool! Can I see your pokemon? Can we go meet the G-Man? May wanted to try the obstacle course, can she do that while I check out the pokemon that were battling?" Max started to question as he practically bowed down to the champion.

Lance smiled at the boy's attitude, "You can meet my pokemon and do the obstacle course later once we've finished the tour of the building. I still have tons of things to show you and your family inside before we can go outside, alright?"

"Yeah Max, don't be rude." May scolded her younger brother. Max only glared at her and stuck his tongue out.

"I expect you two to behave yourselves alright?" Norman asserted himself.

"Alright dad," May and Max mumbled while looking away from each other. Lance chuckled and pointed to a door.

"You guys wanted to meet a few G-Men right? Here comes my best team from their afternoon training. I'm sure they would love to take you over to the obstacle course and the battlefields when I have to return to my duties."

"They were the ones in blue competing in the kill house right?" May asked.

"Yes, they had just come from a mission and wanted to get back in shape. Two of the five received injuries so they wanted to get back into the swing of things after recovering."

"How nice, one of your G-Man helped us when a robber broke in and threatened May with a knife. We paid him a visit at the station and said thanks." Norman informed Lance.

"Oh really? Who was it?" Lance asked intrigued. The only team he dispatched close to Hoenn was Ash and his team. But they were in New Island...which was also close to Hoenn. They probably stopped there to recover instead of coming back to Kanto. Then that means….

"Well fancy seeing you again. Hey squirt," A certain black haired G-Man said while ruffling Max's hair."Well, well, well, we meet again. May Maple," he turned to her while drawing her name out with a smirk.

"As if I wanted to see your infuriating face again." May humphed, not meeting his eyes.

Ash smirked and turned to Norman and shook his hand after sending a friendly smile to Caroline.

"Well, I wanted to introduce you in a dramatic manner but it seems like you have already met. Norman, meet the Alpha team of the G-Men, made of some of the strongest trainers in all of the regions, capable of beating even me."

Ash tucked the helmet he wore in the kill house under his arm and cocked his head. The four other members of the team took their places at his sides and smiled at the family.

"It's nice to meet you...again."

A kill house is something the military use to train their soldiers to correctly enter, explore and exit a building. It's usually a competition between two teams to see which team can survive the longest.


	4. Chapter 4

"We seem to run into each other often, are you guys following us?" Ash asked while peeling off his armor and stuffing it into a bag on the bench. May's cheeks flushed when she saw his sweaty shirt stick to his well defined chest and abs. "You wish," May huffed, not meeting his eyes as he threw the duffel bag over his shoulder.

Max smirked at his sister's flustered face and ran to show Ralts to Ash. "Look! He knows disable now!"

"That's awesome Max! Maybe we can battle later and teach you about psychic type pokemon and the basics of some of their moves?" Ash offered while shrugging his bag.

"That would be great!" Max squealed while releasing Ralts. "You hear that Ralts? We're gonna battle soon!" Ralts yelped with joy and hugged Max, feeling the excitement and happiness through his horns.

"You guys hit the showers and continue your training. I have a mission you guys might be interested in. It has to deal with Ash's new friend." Lance spoke, giving no information away to the family.

"Yes sir!" Ash and his team shouted as they saluted and made their way to the showers. Just to annoy May a little, Ash threw a wink over to her and chuckled when her face turned red, her eyes sending invisible daggers at him.

Lance watched the events unfold with a small smirk, amusement dancing within his eyes. He turned to address the parents, "How long are you guys available for? I have until 2:00 before I have to return to my duties."

"That's perfectly fine Lance, 4 hours is plenty of time. We wouldn't want to intrude." Norman responded smiling.

"Great! Then let's start with our fields!" Lance spoke, directing them toward another exit. This one seemed to lead to the middle of the compound. Walking out, May gasped at all the different types of battlefields in compound. There were numerous battlefields of different types all lined up in a large flat area. The main building surrounded this area and created a little courtyard. May could vaguely see a few tours and rings floating in the air.

 _Probably an air battlefield._ She thought.

A few were occupied with G-Men battling with others or just training. May turned when Lance started speaking again, " As you can see, we have battlefields of every kind to help our pokemon get used to various environments and help them become more adaptable. Each field has a forcefield of sorts to keep any stray attacks from hitting neighboring fields or causing damage to the main building. Thank god it exists or else we'd have a lot of repairs. No thanks to your friends, Ash and his team. They go all out when they battle each other and sometimes the whole field gets destroyed. We usually have the cleanup crew ready when they're scheduled to battle, but they always end up being amazing. I was gifted with such amazing trainers." Lance started walking around the battlefields to another door across the battlefields. Walking down a hallway, they passed a medical area with a few Chanseys walking between the rooms.

"This is our medical wing and right at the end is our nursery. We keep newly hatched pokemon or pokemon of the G-Men on their missions."

"Wait so they're allowed to have more than six pokemon?" Max interrupted.

Lance looked at him, amused. "Of course, many of my employees used to be trainers in the battle circuit. Ash, for example, was an esteemed trainer. Won the Kanto Battle Frontier and the Indigo League during his first two years as a trainer. He got all the way to me in the Elite Four Challenge before finally losing to my dragonite. It was a neck and neck battle, I'm sure it's in the archives somewhere. We can dig it out for you. He went on to do some other things but I think I'll leave that for him to talk about."

The Maple family was baffled. Ash was that impressive of a trainer?

Lance laughed at their expressions and the begrudging respect in May's eyes. "Yeah, he caught my attention a while ago and I wanted to recruit him, but he wished to keep travelling. Finally a couple of years ago he joined me and quickly climbed the ranks to become my second in command of sorts."

"Wow…" Max breathed, with stars in his eyes. "Ash is so cool!" He shouted.

"He is quite the young man," Caroline spoke awe coloring her words.

Lance's expression darkened slightly as he thought about his most reliable friend and coworker. "Yeah, quite the young man…"

Norman frowned, his family didn't notice but he knew Lance enough to see the troubled look in his eyes. What was wrong? He pushed his worries to the back of his mind when Lance started to walk again and promised himself to ask him later, in private. They turned a corner and found some gym rooms and swimming pools for the trainers to work out. Finally, they passed some offices before finally coming back to the main entrance.

"That's most of the building. Upstairs is mostly briefing rooms and Internal affairs among other things. I'm afraid I can't show you the upstairs since it's not cleared for the public." Lance finished.

"That's quite alright Lance, we can't thank you enough for making time for us today." Caroline smiled, her kids echoing her thanks.

"You're very welcome. I believe Ash owes our little Max here a battle. It's about one right now so I'll leave you in the capable hands of Ash to finish your tour with a battle and maybe he could show May some tricks for her contests too."

May scowled, "What would Ash know about contesting?"

Lance smirked, "More than you think."

Just then Ash walked in with his duffel bag, hair wet and mussed as if he just ran it through with a towel.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Lance spoke.

"The only devil here is you Lance. I swear your "refresher" course was just as bad as selections. My limbs feel like jelly." Ash groaned stretching a bit.

"I'm afraid your special lesson will be cancelled today." Lance chuckled before speaking.

Ash looked startled at that, "What!?"

"You promised Max a battle and they're going to leave soon so it has to be done today."

"Are you sure Lance? I can get a bit destructive…" Ash smirked, but Norman saw the surprise and wariness in his eyes. Lance smiled but Norman saw the strain in the action. Was this "Special Lesson" so important to scare even Lance?

"WOAH! I'M GONNA BATTLE A G-MAN! AND I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU!" Max whooped loudly and hugged Ralts. The little psychic pokemon squealed and then turned to Ash and made an attempt at an intimidating face.

Ash chuckled at the pokemon and grabbed his pokemon belt from his bag. "Follow me, I'll take you to the battlefields me and my team usually use." Ash spoke leading them away. He led them out back where there weren't many people and the battlefield was something akin to a stadium battlefield with interchangeable fields. It was currently a grass field and the family's suspicions were confirmed when Ash headed over to a control panel of sorts and changed it into a regular dirt field.

"Hey Max! Why don't you hop into a box and get ready? I'm just going to switch out my pokemon for someone that'll give a good fight for Ralts."

"Alright Ash!" Max yelled back and ran to the nearest trainer's box. Ralts ran onto the field and started getting pumped up. Norman smiled when he saw Ralts release psychic energy at a form of getting pumped up. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Ash whip around and put a hand to his head. The G-Man took a few breaths before grabbing the transferred pokemon. Norman frowned. He really needed to ask Lance about this. They were hiding something. Something big and Norman bet his life that it had something to do with New Island and Mewtwo.

"You ready Max!?" Ash shouted across the field.

"You bet!" Max shouted back and the battle commenced.

Norman leaned over to his wife, "I want to talk to Lance about something. Stay here and watch the kids."

"Sure honey," Caroline replied watching in awe as Max held his own against a haunter.

Norman smiled and left the spectators box to try and find Lance. As he made his way to the receptionist's desk someone called his name. He wasn't really surprised to find that Lance was the one who ended up calling him. He had an uncanny way of knowing things before they happened.

"I know what you're going to ask, Norman. Let's get to somewhere more private to talk about this." Lance said, guiding him to an elevator and hitting the top floor. They made their way into Lance's office and he shut the door and the took seats on the couch in the corner of the room.

"Just to make sure I'm right about what I think you're thinking about, what are you thinking about?" Lance asked cautiously.

Norman sighed, "Something happened on New Island and it has to do with Mewtwo and Ash. I'm fairly certain it has to do with Psychic energy as well." At that Lance's eyes hardened.

"How do you know about that?" Lance snapped, defensive and slightly scared.

Norman really knew that this was a big deal now. Something was going on with Team Rocket and Ash and it has Lance fearing for his Alpha team leader. "He reacted strangely when Max's Ralts started letting off psychic energy. He was extremely sensitive to it and even showed a little pain when it happened. Not to mention that he had some strange power when he rescued us as well. He hid it really well but I saw a faint blue glow from his eyes when I first saw him in the house."

Lance exhaled harshly and leaned back in his seat. "I hate that you notice and remember all these minor details that most people miss. Yes, something happened during Ash's mission in New Island. But not everything was because of New Island… It's a long story on how I met Ash, Norman. I'm not sure if I can tell you everything today, much less know where to start. I'll try to set up a day where we can meet. But Norman….this isn't safe for you or your family. If Team Rocket knows you know information about Ash, they won't stop at anything to get to it; I worry that this could affect your family."

"I'll be careful Lance, this isn't my first rodeo, remember?"

"I know, but I'd rather that you didn't get involved."

"We were friends back in the day and I helped you through everything then. I'm going to help you through it now." Normal ended firmly.

Lance sighed again, tiredness catching up to him. "I'm sure Ash and Max are finished with their battle, we'll talk later. I'll let you know when you can come in again."

"Alright Lance, don't work yourself to death."

"Will do Norman." The two men made their way back to the lobby where Ash and the rest of Norman's family were waiting for him.

"DAD! OH MY GOSH! THE BATTLE WAS SO AWESOME! ASH IS SUCH A GOOD TRAINER! I ALMOST BEAT HIM BUT THEN HIS HAUNTER DID A SCARY FACE AND THEN HE-" Max shouted with enthusiasm when Normal gently interrupted.

"I'm sure we can have lengthy talk about your battle in the car when we go to your mother's friend's house. How did you like it May?" He questioned his daughter who seemed strangely silent.

She looked up startled and mumbled out something. "Oh yeah it was good…."

Norman looked at her, something was off. May was never quiet. At all. Norman internally sighed, another thing to confront somebody about. Would he ever get a break?

 **A/N: Hey guys! So sorry for being such a lazy ass when it comes to uploads, but when summer came around things got a little busy and I couldn't really swing back into writing. But I'm back now! Thanks to idotpart1 for editing! :))**


End file.
